Come Run the Little Wolf Girl
by Kaliko Rosa
Summary: A young wolf girl is determined to behead the enemy to save her home.. who will stand in her way?


**Come Run the Little Wolf Girl**

_A poem by Kaliko Rosa  
Based on Hayao Miyazaki's "Princess Mononoke"_

The forest is her dwelling.  
The wolf is her brother.  
The human is her enemy.  
The god is her mother. 

Swift and fast and shrewd and quick,  
Come run, the little wolf girl.  
Dagger poised, head raised in the air so thick.  
Light legs gallop like a steed.  
Canine blood rampages through her veins,  
Her instincts beckon to her need.  
She howls a ferocious cry,  
Aware her home is dying.  
The head of the enemy will lie in her hands,  
For she will not fail in trying.  
Faster, quicker, higher, closer,  
_Come Run the Little Wolf Girl. _

"Here she comes!" They all weep,  
All caught within their erratic fear.  
Dainty-footed and nimbly agile,  
She knows not one foe can come her near.  
Useless weapons, useless skills,  
She defeats them all with ease.  
The wrath of her atrocious enemy,  
Remains destined for her to cease.  
Toes merely seconds upon the ground,  
Round earrings slap against her cheek,  
Cunning, clever, rapid, brisk  
_Come Run the Little Wolf Girl._

The adversary draws out a weapon,  
A grin lights upon her face,  
'Tis a battle well awaited  
Odds revealing it was fated to take place.  
The crowds press in like suffocation,  
The moonlight dances with blue blaze,  
Sparks fly as blades slice against their steel,  
Feet dodge in a careful haste.  
Insultng words are constantly thrusted  
From inside the spectator ring,  
Which senses work to avidly ignore  
For are not keen to such a stupid thing.  
For she is apt to the duty,  
Yet so rigged by a will,  
Invoked desperately to a point,  
To a desirous thirst to kill.  
Angered, fueled, enraged, fuming,  
_Come Run the Little Wolf Girl._

Sprint - Dash - Attack - Swipe.  
A hair's width of a miss.  
Frustration tolls,  
Hate unfolds,  
Spit caught within the crowd's daunting hiss.  
Time begots the pressure,  
Yet pressure begots the effort,  
Effort begots the energy,  
And energy begots the fatigue.  
Tired, bothered, determined, uspset,  
_Come Run the Little Wolf Girl._

Though the mind's intently focused,  
A distraction makes it's way.  
Separation parts the crowds  
Words of protest amongst the shouts  
A stranger's face of strange intentions,  
Disturbs what was fated to be.  
Interrupting and unwanted,  
Shifting the reel of destiny.  
He challenges without hesitation,  
Right arm aglow, alive with colour,  
Like cobalt worms to writhe the flesh,  
With a power like no other.  
Confused, distracted, diverted, aimless,  
_Come Run the Little Wolf Girl._

Arms part a metre's width,  
To distance her from the opponent,  
She struggles against his forces,  
Her eyes glower with distaste  
She can smell the reek of the enemy  
The putrid revenge enticing her thoughts,  
Yet his mystery overpowers her,  
Feeling his arm to hold her back,  
An arm coated with the supernatural,  
A deep glow of blue and black  
Snake-like forms emerge to light  
Captivate into her pupil's glow,  
Her body becomes yet mesmerized,  
Her desire to fight has come to slow.  
Awe, wonder, marvel, admire  
Come Run the Little Wolf Girl. 

Words loud with such a force,  
Him inspired with a fiery heat,  
A powerful dominance to stun the crowd,  
Yet to bring a message of sullen peace: 

_"Hatred will destroy you." _

Such unique simplicity,  
An expression of sovreign honesty,  
A demand, a fact, a plea.  
Yet she could not understand,  
The meaning of such a phrase,  
For he was but an enemy,  
What with a human face!  
Was he not like this woman?  
Whom cut down the trees,  
Whom tore down the forests,  
Whom infected like a disease?  
It was her duty to free this world,  
To aid in a dying fight,  
But this boy whom had split a wall of tension,  
Could he be on her side?  
Optimistic, Wondering, Thinking, Halted,  
_Come Run the Little Wolf Girl._

He returned her gaze with subtle eyes,  
A crystal glaze, honest and wise,  
She knew just then he was on neither side,  
For his life hung between a thousand lies.  
His words were strong,  
Yet heart was gentle,  
She had never once known,  
A power so sentimental,  
With blue forms aglow,  
A pity befell,  
He was something different,  
That she could tell.  
An enemy he was not,  
But then what could he be?  
He was the only individual  
Who stood against her victory.  
But she could not fight,  
Legs planted to ground,  
She could not turn away,  
As her eyes he found,  
She could not run for escape  
As he won her hope,  
She could only but listen,  
As telling words he spoke: 

_"The forest is your dwelling.  
The wolf is your brother.  
This woman is your enemy.  
The god is your mother." _

On his face lit a smile,  
As he came upon a pause, 

_"Do not hate a human for being human,  
Do not judge without a cause.  
Anger destroys everyone,  
There will be none right or wrong.  
Listen to my words,  
For prosperity is an easy gain,  
Life can only be pleasant,  
If we all but remain:  
Patient, hopeful, understanding and loving,  
Stop Running my Little Wolf Girl."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! I've finally reached my tenth anime poem ^^ And the first Mononoke one! This is also my first anime poem to be written in the third person rather than first person, and it didn't turn out as badly as I feared. I've been on a Princess Mononoke hype for quite some time so I hope you enjoyed! Thank you very much for reading :-) 

**_Kaliko Rosa_**


End file.
